My Friend, My Partner , My Soulmate
by Captain B. Izzy
Summary: You can hear the cloaked figure gasp in pain, the sounds of the storm beating against the house, Neville screaming at the top of his lungs. The cloaked figure fled weakened leaving the only survivor Neville Longbottom, alone.


_I am back at it again. This is a what if story. Some are the same and Some are different. Please leave a review. Sorry if it is a little short but it'll pick up promise :)_

_Saturday October 31, 1981_

_The usually clear sky was filled with dark clouds. High winds howled as rain poured down in the middle of the night. The loud crash of thunder grew closer with each passing minute showing no signs of stopping. The roads of Muggle London seemed to be deserted all lights seemed to be off as families slept through the storm. Except for a house on Little Berkshire where a family of three was place in holding._

_"Maybe" Frank Longbottom licked his dry lips and looked out the small kitchen window with gloom and sorrow etched across his face. Clearing his throat to at least ease the tension from the room he tried again "Maybe I should make some tea? Calm our nerves yeah?" Without waiting for an answer Frank got up and started to make some tea to ease his nerves. Alice Longbottom cradled her fifteen month old son Neville to her bosom soothing the young child._

"_I hope James and Lilly are okay" She mumbled. Giving another glance towards the window Alice sighed and got up to make Neville a bottle. A loud piercing shrill made the Longbottom's jump holding their breath. Both Longbottoms looked at the phone in fright before Frank cautiously walked over and picked it up. " Hello?" "Frank! You guys alright? I've been trying to call you but the storm's been getting in the way." Frank sighed with relief slightly motioning for Alice to settle down._

"_Yes. We're fine Neville's been up this whole time hasn't stop. I'll tell you it's like he's trying to wait out the storm" He mumbled. Frank glanced at his wife and son smiling slightly when he heard his good friends uneasy laugh. "Same thing Harry's been whining non stop. Not even a bottle will get him to sleep." The loud whistle of the kettle went off in the background. The storm seemed to come down even heard. A loud roar of thunder echoed off of the walls of the house making young Neville whimper and cry in fright. Frank put a finger in his ear as his wife tended to the kettle and the young babe._

"_I'm sorry what did you say?" Frank glanced out the window at the dark neighborhood before turning back to the phone. Abruptly he turned back towards the window noticing a black hooded figure glide towards the house. Fear struck his heart as the figure seemed to increase it's pace. Dropping the phone Frank gripped his wand tightly in his hand and before ushering Alice towards the stairs " Alice, take Neville and go! It's Him! Go! I-I'll try to hold him off" Frank frantically screamed at his wife , tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Pressing a loving kiss to his wife's temple he gave a gentle but firm push to the stairs._

_The sounds of an altercation and a loud thud Filled Alice Longbottom's ear. Alice quieted her self as she patted her crying babies back shushing him, holding him. The door crashed open spewing wood and metal to all different directions. Alice screamed in fear as she heard his high pitched laughter. " Give me the boy" The cloaked figure hissed. Alice laid the boy in his cot touching his face for she knew to be the last time._

_A choked sob came from Alice's lips. She stood with her back to the cloaked murder pleading to kill her and not her son. "Stand aside you silly girl…Stand aside now!" "Not Neville! Not my baby! Please kill me instead!" Alice turned around and pleaded mercy The shrill laughter and woman screaming was that was heard from inside the house._

_The cloaked figure seemed to glide towards the cot chuckling to himself as the young boy looked at him with tears streaming down his face. "I will reign forever." Drawing his wand he pointed it to Neville's wide innocent face. "Avada Kedavra!" A blinding green flashed filled the room. You can hear the cloaked figure gasp in pain, the sounds of the storm beating against the house, Neville screaming at the top of his lungs. The cloaked figure fled weakened leaving the only survivor Neville Longbottom, alone. _


End file.
